Containers for beverages such as milk, cream, other dairy products, juices, and the like, are conventionally constructed from the thermoplastic coated paperboard. Typically, these containers include a top end closure with a folded roof structure adaptable to providing a readily available pouring spout when the contents of the container are to be dispensed.
Coated paperboard blanks for constructing such a container are made on converting machines similar to those disclosed by Monroe et al U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,208 and Earp U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,600. After construction, the blanks are processed by forming, filling and sealing machines, such as those disclosed by Monroe et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,761, Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,236, Egleston U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,659 or Young U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,833, to produce the formed, filled and sealed containers of the type referred to above and shown and described in Egleston et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,940, or Lisiecki U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,570.
While this type of container has been generally satisfactory for liquid products, it is desirable to utilize a similar square or rectangular thermoplastic coated paperboard container for frozen juices with a modified top closure arrangement which is adaptable to being fully opened, in lieu of using a conventional cylindrical paperboard container with a removable metal or solid plastic top cover. Such a modified top closure arrangement is desirable also for containing and providing access to "spoonable" products, such as yogurt and puddings. One example of a satisfactory top closure of a substantially fully openable type is shown and described in Lisiecki U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,415.